Un día
by zehn
Summary: "Ni siquiera la peor risa que pusiese soltar un ser humano ha servido para sacar a esos dos de su concentración. Tooru observa, divertido, los cubiertos flotando a su alrededor, como si representasen una amenaza. Takahiro no cede, su ceño sigue fruncido, su mirada concentrada en la de Hajime, quien, como Tooru sabe con una seguridad que casi da miedo, tampoco se rendirá".


Estoy viva! O algo así. Iba a publicar durante las vacaciones de final de año, pero varias cosas pasaron... Escribiré lo que tenga que escribir al final, por ahora, traigo una muestra de algo...

* * *

Tooru estalla en carcajadas cuando, por la mañana, descubre que Hajime y Takahiro siguen compartiendo miradas asesinas desde extremos opuestos de la larga mesa del comedor.

Debería interrumpirlos, anunciar su presencia con algún otro ruido, pero lo único que sale es un horrendo cacareo que no sabe si se puede llamar su risa, pero es lo más cercano a ésta que ha conocido en meses.

Quizá el ambiente de la casa sea mejor de lo que piensa.

De todas maneras, ni siquiera la peor risa que pusiese soltar un ser humano ha servido para sacar a esos dos de su concentración. Tooru observa, divertido, los cubiertos flotando a su alrededor, como si representasen una amenaza. Takahiro no cede, su ceño sigue fruncido, su mirada concentrada en la de Hajime, quien, como Tooru sabe con una seguridad que casi da miedo, tampoco se rendirá.

—¿Han estado así toda la noche? —pregunta al aire. Ninguno responderá, y el otro ocupante de la casa no se encuentra allí en ese momento. De manera que tendrá que adivinar. Y le parece que sí, que llevan allí toda la noche. Ellos son capaces.  
—Media hora —responde Akinori desde alguna parte del sofá.  
—Y tú has estado acá todo el tiempo.  
—Me aseguré de grabar… eso que hiciste cuando entraste —responde Akinori—. Lo que sea que haya sido ese sonido del infierno.  
—Me estaba riendo.  
—¿Riendo? —Y esta vez es el turno de Akinori de reír con fuerza. Se sienta en el sofá, rodeándose el estomago con los brazos. Tooru deja de hacerle caso y se acerca a la mesa.

Con la punta del dedo índice, toca un cuchillo, que da vuelvas sobre si mismo y de repente, cae sobre la mesa con un ruido metálico que le parece demasiado fuerte en el silencio del comedor, incluso con las carcajadas de Akinori de fondo.

En seguida, los otros dos salen de su trance y miran a Tooru.

—Tú… —le dice Hajime. Takahiro hace una mueca, pero vuelve a su comida como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
—Yo —responde Tooru, entregándole el cuchillo—. Vamos a salir hoy, ¿recuerdas?  
—No.

Akinori interrumpe sus carcajadas con un silbido, Takahiro deja de concentrarse en su comida y los mira alternativamente. Tooru simplemente mira a Hajime, imperturbable.

Hajime se lo había prometido, el mismo Tooru le había repetido un millón de veces y a todas ellas Hajime había respondido afirmativamente. No creía que lo hubiera aburrido con su insistencia, pero si ese había sido el caso, volvería a insistirle hasta que recordara. Y si su negativa era una forma de rechazo, entonces Tooru simplemente lo tomaría del brazo y lo arrastraría fuera.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que iban a hacer. Sólo quería salir con él. Los dos. Sin una nueva amenaza de una Parca persiguiendo su alma sin cansarse, sin accidentes extraños ni coincidencias inexplicables. Sólo salir. Sólo eso.

—Si no estás listo en una hora —le dice a Hajime—. Te prometo que te arrastro fuera de esta casa.  
—No puedes.  
—¿Es eso un reto?

La única respuesta de Hajime es mirarlo a los ojos mientras mastica su comida con una lentitud exagerada.

Tooru no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo.

Hajime respondería ese dilema una hora más tarde, cuando Tooru entra a su cuarto dispuesto a arrastrarlo fuera.

* * *

 _Notas!:_ ¿Alguien ha visto _Goblin_? ¿Sí? ¿No? En cualquier caso, es un buen drama, los capítulos son un poco largos, pero tiene una historia interesante. Después de verlo empecé a planear un pequeño proyecto, y este fragmento es una muestra de ello. Puede que no tenga mucho sentido, pero quería publicarlo para dar muestras de vida.

-Como lo mencioné al principio, mi plan era dedicar las vacaciones de final de año para publicar algo. Sin embargo, las últimas dos semanas de Diciembre fueron... horribles, a falta de otras palabras. Debido a varios sucesos, tuve un bajón de inspiración, de energía, de creatividad, de todo... Y, honestamente, no sentía ni siquiera ganas de hacer un borrador de algo, de lo que fuera. Aun estoy un poco en ese estado, pero poco a poco estoy saliendo de ese lugar. Como nunca me había pasado algo con esa intensidad, pero aquí sigo. En fin, supongo que para todo el que siga mi Tumblr será clara la razón, así que no voy a hablar mucho de ello, me voy a detener aquí.

-Por último, gracias por leer esto, un abrazo a todos.


End file.
